War and Death
by Jpg83
Summary: Harry and Sarah, left on the Doorstep of the Dursley Family grow up terribly. However, when they are a little older, they decide to run away and find somewhere else to live. Stumbled upon by two Riders, the Twins become powerful deities themselves. Watch as Death and War wreak havoc upon the hallowed grounds of Hogwarts. WARNING, Mature scenes, please be wary. Enjoy & Review thanks


Two tiny children, two pairs of hands, two beating hearts, two living souls, one miniscule life which they had shared since they were left on the Dursley's doorstep. They had been with the Dursley family since their parents' deaths.

That had been six years ago.

One cot on the bottom of the floor of the Cupboard under the stairs was reserved for the Obsidian haired child. A pale frail boy who was nothing but skin and bones. He was treated as if he was dirt. He was beaten, starved, and stuck in his 'room' as his aunt and uncle called it for days at a time.

On the other spectrum from the abused and broken young child, there were two more children, all three the same age. There was a chubby blond boy who could have passed for more lard than human and have more skull than a brain. This young baby hippo could be seen in his bedroom, the second largest inside of Number 4 Privet drive.

The pale girl, however, was absolutely covered in freckles from head to toe and had long flowing crimson hair which was tied into a bohemian side braid. Her body was nowhere near as skinny as her twin but her weight was not even close to her obese cousin.

This girl had the third bedroom inside of the Dursley's home and got new clothes and as much food as she wanted because of how much her aunt loved 'her little girl'. But the girl would never love them back. The young red-head knew how her relatives treated her twin brother. And because he was older -even if only by twelve minutes- she realized that he always stayed strong for her sake.

The boy never wanted to cause her trouble or pain. But she saw over time how far he fell from his past self. The usually joyous and bright boy had dark rimmed eyes from only being allowed to sleep three to five hours a night. Their relatives pushed all the housework and chores onto him and even if they beat him to a pulp they expected him to work more and more.

The young girl sauntered down the home's stairs as silent as a mouse, not wanting to disrupt her brother. He was particularly hurt that particular day. She had watched from the stairs as her uncle broke his arm and a few ribs then yelled at him for two hours the previous night.

The reason?

Her twin was a prodigy.

His I.Q was around twice any normal person and he was still a kid! He also had an eidetic memory which allowed him to be very good in school. Dudley, who got all D's and F's in school was trounced by her and her big brother. She had gotten all C's and B's, but her brother hadn't gotten less than a perfect score in anything except for Physical Fitness in which he got an A-.

Vernon did not think it was possible for a 'freak' like her brother to do better than his saintly son, so he went to town with punching the Black haired boy angrily and kicking him repeatedly.

As she made it to the kitchen she heard her aunt come in. She wanted to say something about the fact that the long-necked bitch was dragging Harry by the hair, but she couldn't. Harry refused her help and she knew it wouldn't change anything. Her aunt sneered at the boy and threw him into the kitchen before sitting down next to her and giving a smile.

"Good morning," She said "You look very nice today,"

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Was the girl's response.

She was wearing black flats and grey thigh high socks with a skirt and white blouse with a red bow tying the top.

In her mind, the girl was sneering at the woman in anger.

'How can she treat my brother and I so different?' She wondered before Harry placed a full English breakfast in front of her, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia.

The pig in a wig waltzed in, smelling food and Petunia gushed "Oh, my little Duddykins! You look so handsome! Happy Eighth birthday my little boy!"

"Boy! Get your better a plate then go back to the cupboard where you belong, FREAK!" Her uncle roared.

"Yes, Sir." He intoned in his perfectly monotone voice.

Petunia finished along with everyone else so Harry collected their plates and rinsed them off. He was about to go to his cupboard when Petunia screached "You little brat! You didn't clean this tray! You freeloader! You expect us to clean up your mess?"

"No, I expect you to clean up your own mess." He whispered facing away from her.

Sarah heard and smiled into the back of her hand. But unluckily, Petunia had heard as well.

"YOU!" She shouted "You worthless piece of filth! I will not have you back talk to me!"

Sarah was looking into her lap, expecting to hear him be slapped by Petunia then Vernon would most likely hit him again.

But flesh on flesh never rang out like she expected.

Harry was always healed in the mornings, no matter what he always used his powers to heal himself. The Dursleys would not admit it, but they knew he used his abilities. Sarah, on the other hand, had never done anything out of the ordinary.

Petunia knew that witches usually had Accidental magic, so she treated the girl as a real niece because she had never performed accidental magic. Her sister Lily had written to her excited since only a month after the twins' birth, her son was performing feats of Accidental magic. Unprecedently powerful children don't ever have cases of magic until they are around six or seven years old but Harry had been having accidental magic flares and even controlled magic since he had been a month old.

But the Dursleys knew the menace under the stairs was a Wizard. A powerful one at that. He was capable of Magic. Things like changing his teacher's hair to blue because he was scared of the woman for screaming at him. He had apparated a few times when running from Dudley, his gang, and other bullies, he had changed his eye and hair color which was freakish, he had made things float, he had healed himself overnight, he could open the locks on his cupboard, and he could re-grow his hair despite it being just cut.

All this led to the Dursleys trying to force the magic out of him. But unknowingly they were forcing his bound magical core to grow and enlarge because of the amount of magic he needed to control despite having almost all of his magic locked into a tight bind.

Sarah whipped around in shock when she heard a loud and metallic 'BANG' and to her horror saw her best friend and twin lying completely limp on the ground, unconscious.

Petunia put the skillet back on the stove and stepped on top of Harry to walk out of the kitchen muttering angrily.

Sarah ran over to help Harry and was crying as she noticed that his skull was fractured and guessed he probably had a concussion. The skin on the back of his head was burnt as the pan was still hot from cooking and she couldn't help but begin to cry for her brother.

She reached up to touch his injury and to her shock, for the first time Sarah Potter felt magic. Touching her brother's blood, she could tell he was powerful. The waves of Magic which pulsated from his body was the most euphoric and crazy thing she had ever experienced. But more importantly, she felt the magic inside of him already flowing through him trying to heal himself.

She angrily picked him up and with a heave, they were walking. She threw open the cupboard and grabbed two bags. One black and one red. They had secretly hidden them under the floorboards in case they needed to leave quickly. It had a week's worth of clothes and money along with two water bottles and a granola bar or two.

She grabbed both and her brother and before long, the last Potters were gone from Number 4 for good.

-7777((((-))))7777-

When he finally woke, Sarah let out a sigh of relief and pulled him into a tight hug "I am so glad, you have been unconscious for seven hours!"

"Sorry," He said in his soft voice. He was so soft-spoken it felt as if he was whispering all the time.

Harry put a hand to where the injury was and he laughed lightly "I guess my powers healed it?"

"Yeah." Sarah agreed, looking up into the sky. The clouds were grey and dreary but both kids were perfectly happy with the weather because it meant they would not have to sit in the sun.

"What are we going to do? We can't go back there." Sarah asked.

"I am sorry." He said pitifully.

"It isn't your fault" Was her soft answer before her tone shifted "They are just such complete and utter arseholes." She growled.

"Language," He said automatically. He had always been hit whenever Dudley said bad words because he was 'corrupting his perfect cousin' according to Vernon.

"Oh, Harry, you don't have to do that anymore. They are gone. We are free from them." She said wrapping him in her arms tightly.

"I know, Sarah, but... I don't think I will ever get past what they did to me." He said nuzzling into her shoulder, not willing to look at her eyes and not wanting her pity.

"Harry, those bastards deserve a fate much worse than a quick and painless execution. After all they have done for you... But now, we are free to go wherever we want!" She said in an excited tone.

"But where? We at least had a roof at that place. And I had at least one meal every two or three days. Now because of me, you don't have anything! You had a room, food, and everything you needed and I took it away from you."

She pushed him away and glared into his eyes "Listen to me, big bro. You are safe now. That is all that matters to me. Your safety!"

He glared right back and she shuddered at his cold eyes. He had always been a cold person to everyone. She got to see his soft side but he was not ever truly happy and the lack of being given love for many years could be seen in his eyes broke her heart "But your safety is my priority!" He said in a loud whisper "I don't care about anything in this world accept keeping you safe."

"Y-You don't care about yourself?" She asked a little distraught.

"You, Sarah, is all I care for. You are the only thing that has ever mattered. And keeping you safe from the Dursleys was my only purpose." He said looking away.

She started to cry at the fact he didn't love himself and found himself truly worthless except to protect her. She wanted to kill the Dursleys for making him think that.

Shadows appeared in front of the kids and a dark cloaked figure hummed.

"Potential. Talent and wisdom too. And the correct ages. What do you think?" A male voice asked in a suave yet tired tone.

"I think she is the best choice to take up my mantle. I have seen her temper and emotions. I love fiesty ones." Replied a woman in very tight clothing showing off her jaw-dropping figure.

Flame-colored hair which was completely shaved on the right side flowed across her shoulder while bright crimson eyes with pearl teeth were the most prominent features which the twins were drawn to. Well, that and her blood red lips. The female wore Silverish armor while Gold decorations adorned her waist as if it was a corset pushing up her massive bosom to catch the eye.

Her shoulders had a wolf pelt connected to a reddish orange cape which she wore proudly. She wore scale-like pants which were brown and leather boots under some more armor. She had silver gauntlets with intricate and beautiful designs which matched the rest of her apparel. Then, on her hips, she had two broadswords which were sheathed but still made Harry wary and uncomfortable in her presence.

The way she stood gave off an aura of confidence but also a burning excitement in the way Harry felt her Aura... He couldn't describe what odd sensations of fear and energy coursed through him. It was a mixture of nervousness, need, excitement, and rage. Oddly enough, she appeared to be able to read his emotions and smiled down at him. The boy expected reprimand, but she was still smiling as if she enjoyed all of the emotional roller coasters she was giving off.

Then, the boy turned to the other and still couldn't see anything under his dark cloak.

"Then the boy... Yes, surprisingly he has already seen my claim and has had a rough life and for me to say that about one which is thousands of times younger than me... That is saddening." Said the man.

"So, we have found our successors?" Asked the woman.

"Indeed." He spoke and he took off the cloak revealing himself to be literally nothing but a skeleton with fifteen-foot wings which somehow had managed to be completely covered by the cloak.

The woman took off one of the swords from her waist.

"The boy is already good, hair which represents darkness, eyes which represent the only curse which can destroy the soul... Great." Intoned the Man.

"The girl too, her hair is the color of the blood in her enemies and her eyes are that of the ground with the first frost on the battlefield."

The deities looked at each other then nodded and both beings bowed and spoke as one "I relinquish control of my stance as the Rider of my domain and pass it on."

The cloak flew from the hands of the skeleton and around Harry's body. The wings disappeared from the skeleton and the red-eyed woman became blue-eyed when the sword flew to Sarah's hand.

"Sarah Rose Potter, I, War, Protector of the Second Seal of Heaven and Hell give you my Sword, Power, and Title as you become the physical personification of your domain until you pass it on to your successor thousands of years from now. You, are now Sarah Rose Potter, War, Battle, and Strife." She said before standing and disappearing with a Pop.

"Hadrian James Potter, I, Death, Protector of the Fourth and most powerful Seal between Heaven and Hell give you my Cloak, Wings, Power, and Titles as you become the physical representation of your domains until you pass it on to your successor thousands of years from now. From this day forth, you shall be now known as Hadrian James Potter, Personification of Death, Darkness, Punishment, and Destruction. Good luck, Harry. You know, I think you could pull off going by Hades nowadays." The skull chuckled.

With that, he simply disappeared.

Both children glowed and the memories of both riders' powers came into possession of two seven-year-olds.

They looked at each other in shock then Sarah smiled "Hey, Death."

"Hello, War," He joked back.

"So, how many people have died since you became death?"

"Two hundred fifty." He said off the top of his hand.

"Any fun ones?" She asked.

"Nah, oh, a businessman just died in Canada... Left his fortune to some American. Other than that, nah." He said with a shrug "Hey sis, we got some Dark Death Magic on us, some prick's soul is attached to both of us in our scars. Want me to remove it?"

"Uh... Yeah? What the heck?" She asked.

Harry snapped and two black whisps came out and floated in the air. Harry raised his hand and a hole opened in the ground where he through the two down.

"Did you just send some random dude's soul to hell?" She asked while snorting.

"No, I sent Tom Riddle's Horcruxes to hell where it will drag the rest of his soul when the other parts are collected and destroyed."

"Neat." She said before putting a hand over her face "Since we are now like beings which are super powerful and cool, wanna get a snack?"

"I thought you would never ask." He said with a grin.

They walked to a restaurant and ordered a pizza.

"Do you have any idea of a place we could go?" He asked taking a bite of pepperoni and mozzarella heaven.

"No," She said then hummed "What if mum and dad had a place before they died?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought back to when they were younger. Thanks to his perfect recall he could remember everything which had ever happened in his life, it just took some time to get back to the memories from six or seven years prior.

His eyes snapped open after five minutes and he slapped his sister's hand as she tried to steal a piece of his pepperoni just as he had opened his eyes.

"The house that they had personally bought was destroyed when a dude named Voldemort tried to kill you and I. He killed mom and dad with magic and tried to use the killing curse on both of us but thanks to mum and dad using ancient magic it left us able to survive the killing curse with only a scar from when we are hit by it. When we were hit, it blasted back against him and destroyed his body. But thanks to me being death I can tell he didn't die and his soul is still out there. That house blew up when we destroyed Voldemort. The scars were from that douche's soul trying to latch on to us. Good thing we destroyed them." He stated getting nothing but wide eyes and a gaping mouth "Also we have a castle. The Potter castle was owned by our grandparents and left to us."

"We have a castle yet you have been living in a cupboard?" She whispered disbelievingly.

"So like... We should go there. The Potters have multiple properties. James our dad showed Lily all of them after we were born while trying to decide on one to settle down in. They chose the one in Godric's Hollow but their Fidelus charm failed because Peter Pettigrew sold them out to Voldemort and gave him entrance. So yeah... We have a castle with amazing wards yet since James was a brat he didn't want to live in the same castle where his parents lived so they moved out. They died of Dragon Pox when we were seven months old so it should be empty except for house elves who take care of our properties. So we should just call one of the house elves and they will come. After pizza, we will do it in the alleyway."

"Sounds like a plan. I have always wanted to live in a castle. And is it magical?" She wondered aloud.

"Yes, I remember our grandfather actually controlling the magic from the castle itself. The Manor is situated in the middle of our own personal forest. The Manor is under the Fidelus Charm and dozens of wards along with being unplottable. The Potter Manor was built in 1066 with the permission of King Malcolm III of Scotland and remains on the site to this day. At the time of its build, the current owner, Percival Potter, had his widowed mother with him, so built the Dower House on the estate for widows or guests to live in. In 1067 Percival Potter, for siding with William the Conqueror in the battle of Hastings, was given a Template. Percival gained Earldom and became Percival Potter, Earl of Stinchcombe; the Earldom has remained to this day which makes me Heir Potter so when I come of age I will accept the Lordship, Baronship, and Earlship when I accept it at eleven, fourteen, or seventeen. Then, you become Heiress Apparent and if I don't produce an heir it goes to your side of the family if you marry and have kids."

"Wow! We are literally Royalty! Wizarding and Muggle!" Sarah said excitedly.

"You are such a princess!" He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"I know," She claimed, flicking her hair onto the other shoulder "Buy me a crown." She ordered.

"I am broke since I paid for the pizza," He deadpanned.

-7777((((-))))7777-

The pair of Potters who came to the manor all that time ago were gone. Who replaced them were two very skilled and knowledgeable young kids who were ready to rejoin the wizarding world.

The knowledge passed down to Harry was absolutely amazing and Sarah had been focusing on learning Potions and Charms from the elves and Portraits.

Inside the library where Harry and Sarah spent most of their time, there were a few dozen portraits of past Potters all the way back to the fourteenth century. Apparently, in the thirteen hundreds, there was basically a split in the Potter family destroying all of the oldest paintings when one of the Potter Branch families tried to take over the main line for political and economic power.

They lost and after the fighting ended only the strongest and main Potter Bloodline remained.

The Potters were the only remaining descendants of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Ignotus Peverell, and after some research on their mother Lily's family tree by use of an ancient potion created by Baolin Potter which was never published and he gave to them, they discovered that they were also descendants of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. The potion allowed them to trace their lineage back to Pharos in Egypt in 3100 B.C who were the rulers of Egypt and some of the first magicians. The Potter family descended from the most powerful in society and for generations, Potters have led, conquered, ruled, fought, and died for their countries and were some of the most prominent figures in both mundane and Magical society. From Knights to generals, to kings, to Soldiers, Potters have been fighting since there were wars and they have always been good at it. Harry traced his lineage back and to his shock, despite how he was born thousands of years after some of the first magicians which caused some purebloods to die out or have less magical power, his and Sarah's line just kept growing in power and influence.

Harry, on his eleventh birthday, took up the Lordships of all of his bloodlines after plenty of testing and now wears the Potter, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Wyllt family Lordships making him Head of Seven Most Ancient and Most Noble Families. He was also given the ring for Heir Apparent of the Black Family when the Goblins tested his blood and discovered the current Lord made Harry his successor. However, none of them knew who it was.

When Harry returned to the Castle, he gave the Heir Apparent Rings of the other seven families and she grinned brightly.

"So you are finally a Lord?" Asked Charlus their Great Uncle who died fighting off Grindlewald.

"Yes," Harry said with a smirk.

"Then you and our little heiress over there ought to take a trip." He said with his eyes shining with pride for his descendants "There is a right of passage in the Potter family. All children when they reach Eleven are put through a magical examination to make sure their magic is up to snuff. There are also several rituals you may take part in, but many people think they are Dark. We Potters used to be a Grey Family before Fleamont, my brother, made our family light oriented. So I don't give a shit. Magic is Magic and do not let anyone tell you otherwise. Light, Grey, and Dark are only decided by what you do with the magic. If you kill and torture with your magic just because it means you are not using your magic for the right reasons. But if you are using it to protect friends or yourself. Even if you have to kill, don't let anyone tell you that you shouldn't be allowed to do that."

"Okay," Harry nodded in acceptance "I would like to do the rituals."

"Are you positive?" Charlus asked "They may make you stronger, but they will be the most painful experience you will likely have ever felt."

"I have been through a lot," Harry said with a tone so cold that Sarah couldn't help but shiver and she knew exactly what he was speaking of.

"What about ye, Las?" Asked Dorea.

"I think I will just go with the examination. I-I don't like pain all that much." Replied the redhead with a blush looking down.

"That's fine, Sar," Charlus said "But Hadrian... You... Tell the Elves your Great Uncle said the complete and total expansion."

There were shouts from Potters all around the Library but Charlus shut them up and said "Hadrian is ready. We have all seen what he has been able to do. He is a Partial Metamorph, Master Occlumens, Master Legillimens, well on his way to becoming an animagus -all he needs to do is brew the potion and find out what his form is-, and he has begun learning some basic wandless spells as well as all the first year spells using my old wand. He is eleven for the Gods' sake! He is ready."

Harry had never felt more joyful for someone he cares about taking pride in him in his life. All of the portraits eventually agreed so they called out "Mopey!"

"Mopey is here for Master Hadrian and Mistress Sare Sare." Said the House Elf with a smile. She wore a maid's outfit which was a little weird but both of the twins found it hilarious and Mopey absolutely loved the fact that her mistress sowed it herself for the head elf.

"We will be taking the right of passage todays since we were born exactly eleven years ago. And my Great Uncle said the complete and total expansion... Whatever that means." Hadrian said with a small smile.

The tiny elf burst into tears when they reminded her of their birthday because the elf was actually present. But when he finished, her eyes were blown wide.

"Ma-Master Hadrian... The full expansion... No Potter has ever survived the full expansion before theys eighteenth birthday. You Great Uncleses being the youngest ever at eighteen." She said in shock.

"I will survive." He replied not even knowing what the rituals were.

"Very-" She paused "Very Well, Master Hadrian. Mistress Sare Sare... You will go with Jamie for your examination. I will take Master Hadrian. This will take a few hours longer."

The second in command House Elf named Jamie took Sarah's hand and apparated her somewhere leaving Harry and Mopey.

"I am scared, Master Hadrian... But I know yous can do it. Follows me." She said taking his hand and walking to the fireplace.

She stepped up to the fire and chanted for a second before turning to him "No other person can enter except the House Elves given permission and trained to come in and perform the Rituals and Lord Potter. I need you to use this knife and cut your palm over the fire then wes will step in it and it will take us to the Potters' ritual chamber."

Harry took the Goblin SIlver knife from her then slit his palm above the fire. Mopey healed it as they stepped it and were taken into a massive and dark chamber.

Harry looked around as he rubbed his healed palm and asked "Where are we?"

"Five miles below the Estate, Master Hadrian. This Chamber has been used for rituals and mastering difficult magic in secret for over nine centuries. The Dungeons and Vaults are also down here. Master Fleamont didn't ever bring prisoners because he was too light of a Wizard but Master Charlus and Dorea had plenty of prisoners from war. Back to the reason we came, the Potters built this castle because of the massive Ley Lines under the ground here which allow the Wards to never die out because they are charged directly from their magic. The Four Ley Lines here are the most powerful in the world. These lines are direct links to magic as a physical entity in which there are very few other places like it. Hogwarts, Stone Henge, the Vampire Coven Capital City, the Veela Coven Capital, Atlantis, etcetera are a few examples. Wes is lucky to have such access. This chamber was built before the actual castle as a stronghold. It is not accessible except by House Elves or to Potter Master. It is protected as an ancient form of the Fidelus charm which makes it so only Lord or Lady Potter may ever enter along with those performing the rituals."

"You said Vaults?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potters never trust Goblins. They put a fraction of their fortune with them to keep up appearances, but keep all the gold on Potter Properties like here or Isle Blaki which is just like this chamber protected and unknown except for to Potters and Potter Elves. In Gringotts, there are a few Million Galleons making the Potters rich in Wizarding World. But here... There are BILLIONS!" She said excitedly. Over the course of four years, she loved telling of the Potter History.

"Okay, so how do we start?" He asked.

Mopey got extremely serious and closed her eyes before speaking in Elf but somehow he understood what it meant "ALL POTTER ELVES WHOM ARE RITUAL ELVES, COME TO THE CHAMBER TO HELP OUR MASTER TO EVOLVE AND BECOME THE BEST POSSIBLE!"

There were a dozen cracks and he looked around to see twelve Elves he had never seen before wearing dark grey cloaks with the Potter Crest on their chests. It was a Red and Silver seal with two swords under a P which was bordered by a Hippogriff and Stag with a dragon wrapped around them all breathing fire. It was beautiful.

"Now, master, you will take off your clothes to be natural and pure then lay down on that stone table so we can perform the exam. After that, we will begin the rituals." She said.

He nodded and laid down on the cool stone table before he felt the magic around him literally cover his body like a blanket.

After about five minutes, there was a gasp and the golden glow dissipated.

"Master, there were a lot of troubling responses."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Your magical core when you were a little over a year old was completely bound. Just like your sisters' according to reports. Whoever did it, however did not manage to completely bind all of your magic. About 99% of your magic was completely blocked and unusable, so the one percent evolved and adapted to allow you to grow magically despite the block. We unlocked it so your already remarkably large core basically doubled. The amount of magical power you now have it about five times an adult wizard and it will continue to grow. Truly a monstrously large core. Your magic will grow to unknown heights and we have not even performed any rituals yet." She said excitedly then the next elf approached him.

"That, however, was not the only problem. You and your sister had other powerful charms connected to you. A deactivated tracking charm, a powerful loyalty charm, extreme compulsion charm, a rune which would limit how much magic you would have been able to use until you were seventeen, a magical physically weakening charm, and a few others which control your emotions. They were on both you and your sister and very permenant."

"I don't remember anyone ever casting those." He gasped in shock "I must have been asleep."

"Well, we got rid of all of them and made sure to add a few charms to protect anyone from trying to put those on you in the future. You are now completely clean of any affecting magic and are safe from anything else. Now is time for the rituals." Mopey said "Speak your full name and the Potter motto then we will begin."

"I am Lord Hadrian James Potter, Personification of Death, Darkness, Punishment, and Destruction willingly gives thee permission to change me for the better. To make me all I can by expanding my physical and magical limits. I live by the motto Nusquam receptus, nusquam deditio, consiniqo ut nemo. I will forever live by that mindset. Never retreat, never surrender, bow to none." He finished and all of a sudden the blanket of magic returned, but this time it was dark jade colored.

The elves began bringing things out and chanting, all the while they began the first ritual.

"To create you a stronger body, we carve runes into your flesh with a blade of pure silver," Mopey said before he felt his skin being slowly severed and parted by sharp knives all over. Blood left his body all over the place as they carved runes of protection, strength, concentration, magic absorption, hardening, and strength.

When they were done, there were about four dozen bloody runes carved into his flesh. They glowed bright blue before disappearing.

"We cover you in dragon scales for your body to consume and strengthen your skin to that beyond the realm of men." She said and he was completely covered. Every inch of his body by pitch black dragon scales.

They chanted then the scales slowly sunk into his flesh. Burrowing into his skin and then morphing together with him.

"He drinks the tears of a unicorn, freely given as a sign of Purity, Grace, Power, and Magic. This will allow him greater control and reserves of magic while increasing healing factor and giving his tears a healing property!" She said pouring a cup full of crystal-like liquid down his mouth.

He swallowed and felt the pain of the dragon scales slowly recede.

"He drinks the blood of a dragon to gain the strength and growth of the mighty and ancient beast! His muscles will become those of no man but those and his organs will be that of a European Blackscale, the most Ancient and Powerful along with the strongest dragon alive." She said pouring almost a gallon of the sticky red liquid into his mouth and he forced it down.

He felt his entire body flare up as if he was being burnt alive. His nerve endings were literally feeling as if his entire body was covered in molten lava.

"We cover his skin with the blood of a fire crab and the blood of a salamander to give complete protection from fire." She said causing the red liquid to sink into his skin and give his pale skin a deep tanned color.

"He drinks a mixture of the freely given tears and blood of a Phoenix to gain control and resistance of fire, regenerative abilities, a softer voice which can calm even the most nervous or anxious souls, and the properties of having a healing presence." She forced the liquid into his mouth and it slid down into his throat before he felt his body conform to its magic and feel it mix with his core.

"He drinks the freely given blood of a Thunderbird to have control of storms and the power of danger detection." She said making him drink more blood.

"His weak bones are removed and we magically implant those of a silver Ironscale Dragon." She said as they vanished every bone in his body before the elves magically put the dragon bones shaped to his own size into his body which gave him bones a hundred times stronger than any other man.

"And finally, we carve into his skin Celtic knots which shall scar and remain until the day he died, allowing his magic to freely flow through his entire body, widening his ability to exert more magic, decreasing the time it takes for his magic to recollect inside of him, and increasing his ability to draw magic from his surroundings." She said and the began directly over his heart, cutting bands between one and four inches thick of lines of Celtic design going over his right and left arm to his fingers, traveling a single line down his stomach splitting into to two above his pelvis and going down the side of his legs and wrapping around his heel. They carved into his flesh up until the inside of his thighs where the cuts climbed up his butt and up onto either side of his spine before coming up to his hairline before they stopped and the blue light disappeared.

His tanned skin was pale from blood loss so they ran around getting potions they forced him to drink before he passed out.

All and all the rituals took a total of Ten Hours but the carving of the runes and knots alone took half of that.

When he woke from his magically induced coma, he was in the Castle's hospital wing in the bed the healer elf designated for him wearing a fluffy robe and he let out a groan as the stiffness set in. He shook his head and the pain dissipated.

Standing up straight, he cast a wandless Tempus charm and gasped realizing it had been three days.

Shaking off his shock, he looked into the full body mirror and gasped at the differences the rituals had on him. He stood taller, was much more muscular now he had the beginnings of a six-pack, his skin had a nice tan, his eyes were glowing with power, his hair reached his shoulders, his body felt lighter because of the fact he had the strength of a dragon, and he felt overall better than he ever had. His health was at an all-time high and he was completely in tune with his magic. All he had to do was go with Sarah to Ollivanders. He also was going to do something he had been putting off for about a year because he knew he couldn't do it before. But with the expansions to his core, he knew now he was prepared for it.

He decided to take Sarah to Diagon tomorrow and went directly to the Potions Lab on the sixth floor of the castle. Floor to ceiling Windows and lots of ventilation allowed the bright room to be the perfect place for brewing potions and storing all the necessary ingredients.

He gathered them up and with the help of Drake Potter, a Potions Master from the Eighteen Hundreds, he got to brewing. Four Hours and a tired child later, he had it.

It only produced a single potion, so he knew he had to get it right and find his form immediately.

He took a seat on a seat and downed the cherry tasting potion and immediately blacked out.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Darkness.

Shadows.

Empty space.

"A tree, I'm under a tree," He thought aloud opening his eyes to see he was in a forest.

Looking around there was nothing there.

Standing up, he realized his body was just a shadow, not his body.

He floated around for almost half an hour before hearing a noise.

He turned and saw nothing, but he did know where it was coming from, so as fast as possible he went towards the sound.

As he got there, his mind seemed to completely stop as he saw what was in front of him.

Eight Feet long, five feet tall, and it was the size of a lion with a spiked mane as well, the pitch black beast had eyes darker than black. The spiked creature had never in all existence been taken down by less than a hundred wizards and its magical resistance was ten times that of a dragon. It was classified as an XXXXX creature by the ministry as one of the deadliest and most dangerous creatures in the entire world in leagues with the Basilisk, Dragons, and Leithfolds. It can reach speeds of over sixty miles an hour and its roar can deafen and stun almost all animals.

It had claws and fangs sharper than razors and they have killed more people than any other creature percentage wise since there are only around a dozen in the entire world.

Then he realized that next to the jungle cat which had a massive leopard-like body was a small kitten meowing back at the big cat who roared at him.

It was a fluffy little kitten with emerald eyes which were a brighter happier shade than his usual dark eyes and long silky fur which was fluffy making the kitten absolutely adorable.

He walked over to each of them and touched them respectfully before being thrown out of the reflection world and his consciousness returned to his own body.

He opened his eyes and grinned. He jumped off the seat gracefully and landed on the ground a massive creature which represented his domains perfectly. Death, Darkness, and Destruction were easy attributes used to describe the Nundu.

He let out a roar of excitement which shook the entire Castle before changing into his second form. A tiny kitten who weighs only three pounds and looked about ten weeks old. If he spoke for himself it was the most endearing and lovable creature he had ever seen.

He jumped into the air and morphed into his human form before realizing the changes to his human state. His eyes were now much better and he didn't need glasses. His messy long hair turned silky which was a major improvement. His hearing was insanely good along with his sense of smell. His tongue was slightly rough and his teeth were sharper. His nails were also sharp and thick enough to cut flesh if need be despite looking normal. He could tell his balance was greatly improved and he correctly assumed he could see in the dark. He had the sudden need to go hunting and kill something for food so he walked down to the kitchens to ask for Grip the Chef to make him some form of a fish dish.

When he finished his dinner, he walked to his sister's room and knocked.

"Hey, sis?" He asked and realized his voice was deeper and softer to the point it seemed to float through the air. It was a comforting and strong voice which came from his Phoenix attributes.

"Hadrian James Potter!" She screamed at him like a banshee for a few minutes before stopping and breaking down crying "Don't ever do that again! I was so scared! You look and sound so different... But it is a good different." She said while playfully running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, do you want to go to Diagon and get our wands?" He asked with a grin.

"Can we go by Floo?" She asked.

"Sure, just let me get my coin pouch for money and we will go for our wands." He said before she stopped him.

"We both got our Hogwarts letters. I wrote back accepting. It was weird though, it didn't have our location like normal Hogwarts letters."

"That is because we cannot be found except for if I tell someone as I was made the secret keeper." He said with a smile looking over the list "Get dressed. Put on robes not muggle clothes as not to stick out too much and put your sword on invisible mode. Don't want anyone to see that."

"You bringing the cloak?" She asked before he rolled his eyes and she sighed "You literally are never not wearing that damn thing, death. If you aren't wearing it, you can summon it from literally any place in the world. You can also hide your wings."

"I know, but I always like to wear it. Even if I am not using the invisibility features, it gives me a cloak which looks like the normal old cloak but is actually one of the most powerful artifacts in the three realms." He said before tugging on his hoodie string and he disappeared.

"You are a dork... *Scoff* making that thing into a muggle hoodie." She shook her head in disbelief before closing the door.

Thirty minutes passed before they both walked to the floo and looked over each other.

She wore a red robe which went down to her knees. She also had black three-inch heels and grey thigh-high socks along with crimson gloves which went up to her elbows. Her hair was tied in the usual braid but she wore a floppy hat which matched the ensemble nicely.

"Sis... I swear we will have to be fighting people to keep their hands off you. You look great. When I checked the lineage potion that our mum's ma was a half Veela." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, sure," She said with a blush pronouncing her freckles "You don't look too bad yourself for being Death and all." She commented on taking in his appearance.

He had changed his features to go unnoticed as the boy-who-lived.

His cheekbones were high and his cheeks recessed. His nose was slightly enlarged. His thick dark lips were thinned and changed to a slightly tan color. His long hair changed to being wavy Silver-Golden and his eyes turned into liquid Sapphire. He looked almost half-Asian half-Veela male and she couldn't deny that females would literally want to jump her brother's bones with the form he had created.

Black dress shirt with a Navy Puddlemore United scarf along with blue dress khakis and brown oxfords were present along with a black cloak which went four inches beneath his knees and had a deep hood. His tie was the same color as her hair and his silver watch paired well with the rings on his fingers. But only the Peverell, Wyllt, and Founder rings could be seen. Sarah had all of hers invisible but Hadrian felt like being dramatic to show off his Lordships.

They both grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and appeared in Diagon Alley.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Garrick was having a normal day humming to himself when the bell to tell him customers had entered forced him to come out from his office with a smile then widened eyes as he saw two very rich looking children.

"Misses Potter I have been expecting you and your twin for a long time... But who might you be?" He asked with a smile.

Harry blinked once and his features all returned to his true look which was truthfully a lot more attractive than the very sexy looking fake face he had shown before which many had swooned over on their way through Diagon.

"Hadrian Potter, Mr. Ollivander." He said with a voice so smooth it made both others in the room shiver involuntarily.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Potter." He said excitedly "I have awaited the day since your parents informed me of them being pregnant. I swear James was going to pass out every time there was a false call or when her water broke." He chuckled before looking at them closely "Lily had a wand which was 10¼", Willow, swishy good for charms and she was extraordinary at everything but especially potions and charms. James, on the other hand, had a wand of 11", Mahogany, pliable, and fierce. Lily was an Unspeakable who researched spells while James was an Auror who was a Duel Master and he got his Masters in Charms as well as Transfiguration. They asked me to give you these when you came to get your wands. Don't let the other read them James said very personally written for each of you. For Sarah, James wrote a journal of Auror Spells and Wards to keep yourself safe. For Hadrian, Lily wrote an entire book of spells and Ward-scapes she created herself for her 'little Harry' to learn. She made almost all of them herself or they were studied by Unspeakable. Very, Very obscure, arcane, rare, and powerful magic in both. I think you know not to speak of either of those to anyone?" He asked and both nodded.

"I feel both of you will be surprising, so I will start with you, Mrs. Potter. Which arm?"

"I am left handed, Sir." She replied shyly as the measuring tape measured literally all of her.

"So it appears." He said wistfully before disappearing.

"8 inches, springy, Willow, Unicorn hair." He said.

She flicked it softly but the green aura which shot out of it shattered the glass.

"NO!" Ollivander replied taking it.

She tried five more before Ollivander froze.

"I wonder..." He whispered before taking out a black box and handing it to her. As soon as it touched her, everything glowed goldenly and the wand sang a song brightly "Curious... Ever Curious. I was expecting Mr. Potter to receive that wand to be completely honest. 11 inch Holly wand with a core of Phoenix Feather. This wand has the feather of a phoenix who only gave one other feather for wand-making. That feather resides in the core of the brother wand... That wand was in the possession of-"

"Voldemort," Harry spoke for the first time making both jump and Ollivander look at him in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I remember well the wand which killed my parents and tried to kill my sister and me." He spoke in a quiet but dark tone "The last four spells that wand's brother cast was the killing curse."

"Right you are." Garrick nodded solemnly "Now, for you, which is your wand arm?"

"I am ambidextrous." He replied, "I wish for two wands."

"Not many can control nor master two wands in their life, Mr. Potter," Ollivander replied after a moment of reeling in shock.

"Then I will only take one," Harry waved the wand maker off but then spoke quietly "But since I am emancipated and I am Lord I wish to take off the trace and signature of any wand you sell me."

Ollivander gave him a look before silently before nodding "Whatever you wish, Lord Potter."

"I hope you can keep that information to yourself?" Harry asked receiving a nod "Then I ask you to also remove the same things from my sister's wand as she is heir apparent and in the position to need to use her wand in our Manor."

Ollivander's eyes lit up with Mirth "Of course, Lord Potter. Seeing as she is now your charge you can choose to have it removed."

Harry tried over a dozen wands before letting out a sigh "Maybe none of the regular cores?" He asked.

"I have a few you may want to try." He stroked his chin conspiratorially.

"Ten Inches, Bamboo, Basilisk Venom." Harry tried it but shook his head "Too weak."

Ollivander recoiled as if slapped "One of my strongest..." He mumbled under his breath while drawing out another wand "Twelve inches, Bloodwood, Chimera Venom."

"Too Heavy," Harry replied putting the wand down. It was almost three inches in Diameter. Way too large for him.

"Eleven inches, Ancient Royal Oak, Phoenix Blood," Ollivander said.

Harry tried it in both hands but sighed "That is a good wand. Really good. But not my match."

"Ten inches, Olivewood, Sphinx Hair,"

"No." Was the only reply. Harry didn't even pick it up.

"Twelve inches." Olivander started "Thin, hard, long, Ancient Elder Wood, Blood of a Dragon mixed with the Blood of a Thestral."

Harry took the long wand which had a diameter of one and a half inches and the point of the wand was only a few centimeters.

He rolled it in his palm before lowering his knees to a crouch and waving the wand once around his head and the entire room began to glow with magic as his jade eyes began to glow with emerald flames which terrified both Garrick and Sarah.

The wind inside of the shop began to pick up the dust from all over the shop and came into a swirling mass which turned into a sort of dust storm then into a tornado which floated into the air before it landed on Harry's palm where the dust slowly turned to sand and then dirt. After that, it began to morph like a liquid ending up a solid sandstone about a foot tall and a two-inch square. It was completely solid and was a perfect rectangle.

"Well, that has never happened before..." Garrick said with wide eyes absolutely shocked with the powerful show of skill and potential from the boy. No one in his many years had ever shown such prominent potential and he simply couldn't stare at anything except the little balls of literal fire in the boy's eye sockets or the stone he created from dust.

Harry chuckled and placed the stone on Ollivander's desk as a memento of a sort and said "I think this will do me very well... I would like two wand Holsters. Hungarian Horntail leather with the feature of being visible only to the wand owner. I would like one for my sister from Chinese Fireball leather and two wand servicing kits."

"That will be fifty Galleons," Ollivander said rushing around getting all the materials before placing them all in a bag. He ran his hand over the wands and said quietly "No trace or signature. Completely clean."

Harry left a tip of fifty Galleons and left with a smile, snapping his wand into place on his left hand while Sarah did the same. He morphed his face back into the mask and they began to walk.

"We already got the supplies and robes for school and they are shrunken in your purse... Now, pet shopping!" He said excitedly.

Sarah squealed in excitement and pulled him towards the Magical Menagerie and pushed through the doors.

The shop was empty except for the kind looking receptionist "What can I do for you two today?" She asked kindly.

"I want a bird! Something cute!" Sarah said excitedly "Something adorable and able to send letters but a bird of prey."

"I think I might have just the thing for you, dear." She said and walked into the back, returning a minute later with a brown and white Lanner Falcon. It was about five pounds and was used for Falconry before being sold to the Menagerie. It had bright yellow feet and long claws. It was trained and used just like a messenger pigeon in War so Sarah immediately fell for it.

"I will name him Howard." She said and turned to her brother "Can I get him, Big Brother?"

"How much?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"That will be five Galleons." Replied the lady happy with the sale.

"Now what about you, young man?" She asked.

"I would like a snake..." He replied while thinking "Black preferably and a magical breed."

"How much are you willing to pay? I just got an extremely rare shipment. You will have to sign a consent form and get a permit for underag-"

He pulled out the Wyllt ring and she looked ready to pass out "You-Your the descendant of Merlin?"

"Lord Wyllt," He said with a slight nod.

"So you don't need a permit, My Lord." She said "I am assuming price won't be a problem then?"

"No," Was his simple reply.

"She is just three weeks old. Born from a fifty-year-old Basilisk female and a Twenty-year-old Black King Cobra male. Has the Poison of a Basilisk, red eyes without the killing ability, the crown of the cobra, and magical properties and life-span of a Basilisk. She is Three Thousand Galleons. The most expensive animal which has ever come into my possession."

"I think I will take her," Harry said with a smile. It wouldn't due for Lord Slytherin to not have a serpent pet. And his great a lot of time grandpa was the proud owner of a Basilisk after all.

The woman came back to see a few stacks of Galleons equaling three thousand Galleons and almost tripped in shock at the amount.

"H-Here you go." She said handing him his new pet.

"Catrina..." He said to the snake and she seemed to nod in acceptance before wrapping around his right wrist a few times.

"Thank you for doing business." The lady said bidding them goodbye.

"Thank you as well," They said simultaneously.

Harry guided them to Eyelops Owl Emporium and bought himself a beautiful bird which was the proudest and cutest animal in the shop. The Shopkeep told him she had not let anyone come anyone near her before him so he bought her and named her Hedwig.

After they finished all of their purchases, they headed home using the floo terminals and using the code word "The Castle" Which only takes those with Harry's Permission to the main Potter Manor.

Later that night, when Sarah had fallen asleep, Harry pulled his hoodies other string and it turned into a long billowing cloak which covered his entire body in the darkness. He calmed Hedwig and called Trina to him.

She launched herself from her spot on the desk and wrapped around his wrist again and soon they were off.

He used the floo and appeared in Knockturn Alley.

He made sure not to draw too much attention to himself by walking in and controlling the shadows to surround him and keep him out of the view of others.

A few gave him odd looks, but others avoided him like the plague. The smart ones, that was.

"Why do you stink of death?" Hissed a vampire "No human can kill that much!"

Colored Eyes flared and the alley watched the figure walk away. Left behind him, the corpse of the vampire had been sliced into countless pieced, his Fangs, Eyes, and Blood stolen for use in Potions.

No one got near the small figure again, but they did begin spreading rumors of the Green-Eyed being who could move faster than a Vampire, Werewolf, or Magical could see.

When he found the shop he was looking for, he walked in and spoke in the voice of Death rather than his own voice "I wish for a wand unlike any other."

"Wands are quite expensive." Spoke the man who looked about eighty years old.

"I wish to provide one of my own ingredients." He spoke in a low growl making the man continue to shake uncontrollably.

"And what is this?" He asked trying to see under the hood.

Harry pulled out a long hair and said "Tail hair of a Nundu, Freely given. Soaked in the blood of a dragon freely taken."

The shopkeep froze and took the hair to inspect it.

"Two hundred galleons. Give me thirty minutes and choose the exterior material." He said producing a box which held hundreds of wood types.

"This one," Harry spoke pulling a long piece of dark wood out. When it was in his hand it began to give off a white light.

"Very well. You may take a seat." He said.

"There will be no tracking or signature. Nor will there be any tampering or restrictions on this wand." His voice was deep and vibrated across the shop as if it was bones rattling together.

"Of course..." The shopkeep got to work and Harry had to marvel at the wand was crafted beautifully.

Half an hour later, there in his hand was a masterpiece of craftsmanship. Fourteen inches with the handle being only an inch in diameter and the tip half the size rounded off.

"That, my friend is the most powerful Wand that I have ever seen. You are obviously master of this wand... Destined for greatness." He whispered, "I can't believe I had the pleasure of creating such a Foci."

"Thank you for your business." He said before disappearing into a puff of grey smoke and appearing back in the Manor.

As he was Death, he could travel anywhere in the world with several forms of travel unknown to humans and no one could stop him from gaining entrance to wherever he wished if he truly wanted to get into someplace.

The form he just used was a form of Smoke travel and it could not be blocked by any form of wards.

He put the wand in his right hand before snapping his wrist causing it to fly into the holster.

-7777((((-))))7777-

"So, bro, how are you going to get on the Hogwarts Express without tipping people off to who you are?" She asked the morning of September First "You should make yourself look really different this time!"

"Like what?" He asked unsure of what to do himself.

"Sure, you could change your hair and eyes, but also add some flare. I know you say you are only a partial Metamorphmagus but you can also change some parts of your body. What about changing your portions specifically?"

"What are you trying to say?" He asked hoping she wasn't saying what he thought.

"Become a girl." Was her response "No one will suspect you... And I really want to dress you up."

"I can lower my body mass, make my shoulders slimmer, make my waist more narrow, braid my hair, change my face, and maybe make my lips red and girly like. I am able to lengthen my eyelashes so that will work I guess." He agreed "But I am not changing or getting rid of my actual organs for you. And there is no way in hell that I will make myself have boobs."

"So vulgar, big sis." She joked as her brother changed into what he had said and came out looking like a very, very attractive young girl.

Wavy Silver hair flowed down her back, pale blue eyes were framed by long sensual eyelashes, her face rounded out and became smaller and she had a softly pointed chin. Her lips were a soft pink just like her cheeks where it seemed as if she had some blush applied. Her eyebrows became very feminine and perfectly manicured thin fingers and nails were accompanied by tiny hands. Her waist became narrow with slight hips. Her shoulders became narrow giving her a thin look despite the small amounts of muscle visible.

Sarah squealed so loudly some House Elves covered their ears on different floors and gushed over her 'sister' before dragging him to her room.

Sarah put on a soft teal sweater along with a beige mini skirt. She wore white leggings which showed off her long athletic legs and flats which matched her hair.

She turned to Harry before dolling him up with natural looking make up and stripping him to just his nickers. She pulled him into her closet and had him try on dozens of clothes before deciding.

He put on a silver choker, made his cloak turn into a black tank top with white stripes which showed off feminine arms, and long baby blue jeans which made his legs seem more female somehow. He put on female converse and altogether he couldn't help but agree he looked decent as a girl.

"I can't believe I actually got you to cross-dress, big bro." She smirked evilly.

"Yeah, don't expect me to do it again. Once we change into robes on the express, I am going to never look like this." He pouted at his clothes which unknowingly made him even cuter.

He sat on the floor while Sarah sat behind him fixing his silver hair into a braid. When she finished running a hand through his soft hair she threw the braid over his right shoulder and they both admired him in the mirror.

"Damn..." Was his monotone reaction "I gotta say, sis, I don't even know how to say it is weird. I am so... Attractive as a female."

"No duh, you can change anything. Your face is literally the most perfect thing possible in a female. If we aren't hit on a dozen times by the time we are at the castle I will be stunned."

"Let's go. Today's the day and we don't want to be late." He said standing and grabbing both of their trunks before shrinking them and putting a featherlight spell on them.

"Thanks," She said accepting her trunk and putting it in her weightless and expanded purse.

They flooed into Platform 9 and 3/4 and not even a minute in, a boy who was the first to spot them had eyes the size of dinner plates and his tongue hanging out his mouth.

Sarah giggled and leaned into him and whispered: "Can you imagine telling him you are a male, Death?"

"I hate you," He said back his pale eyes looking devoid of emotion.

Sarah smiled brightly while grabbing his hand to drag him while skipping around the platform drawing stares from literally everyone causing quite a few boys and even some girls to have shocked and attracted gazes shot at the pair.

Both Harry and Sarah could have passed off for short third years with their body types.

Harry had sent Hedwig off to Hogwarts before coming so no one would notice and put two and two together so as they climbed onto the train they found a compartment at the back and sat down before enlarging their trunks and Harry levitated them up onto the racks.

They both sat down and Sarah looked at him before shaking her head "I wish you would have done something back there. Because of how impassive you looked, all the boys looked ready to try and impress you!"

"I will not enjoy being ogled at." He stated firmly.

"Well sucks for you that you and I are both celebrities and royalty who will be ogled for our appearance, intelligence, personalities, influence, and money then, huh?"

She didn't receive an answer when he instead laid his head down against the wall and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, two girls stepped into the compartment and asked if they could join.

The one was a beautiful Blonde with Piercing Amethyst eyes while the other one had Black hair and playful brown eyes. They introduced themselves as Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Tracey seemed cold and judgmental while the shorter girl was more playful and pleasant.

"I am Sarah," She introduced purposefully leaving out her last name.

"Nice to meet you, who is she?" Asked Daphne.

"No clue," Sarah lied but neither caught it "She was here when I came in. She's been sleeping like a rock since I came in a few minutes ago."

"She is very beautiful. She should be careful because someone would definitely take advantage of her if she wasn't." Daphne said cooly.

"Yeah, she is really pretty. I love her hair. It is really nice." Tracey gushed "Do you think she is a third or fourth year, Daph?"

"Perhaps, let's not wake her though." The cold girl replied softly.

About three minutes passed when two new girls walked in.

"Hi, you girls look almost full, but may we sit with you? A lot of the guys were being well... Boys." Spoke the stunning redhead with Blue Diamond like eyes. She was short but had a developing figure as she, like the rest of the females, were starting the very beginnings of puberty.

The girl behind her had golden hair, pale skin, and kind amber eyes "I am really nervous about where I will end up. Do any of you know how we will be sorted?" She asked while the pair were putting their trunks up on the rack next to the young girl sleeping.

"No clue," Was the response from the three.

They introduced themselves and the redhead smiled "I am Susan Bones, nice to finally meet you two."

"Hannah Abbott," Introduced the Blonde "Who is the cute girl sleeping?"

The girls on the other side shrugged and the friends decided to just let her be for now.

A few hours passed and the five conscious girls had gotten quite close while talking and they agreed that no matter what houses they would go to they would still talk.

A young girl with large front teeth and bushy hair opened the compartment and looked almost a little shocked before clearing her throat.

Hermione had searched almost the entire train trying to help Neville, a young Blond boy in her year look for his toad when she came to the last compartment she was daunted by the number of young girls.

Six absolutely stunning girls who were her age yet infinitely more attractive stared back at her. Albeit one was asleep but the girl was undeniably pretty as well.

She cleared her thoughts before asking "Have any of you happened to have seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost his."

With five negatives and one quietly breathing, she let out a sigh of defeat "Alright, thanks anyways. Oh, and we should be nearing the station so I would suggest getting dressed soon. I am going to talk to the conductor."

With that, the door closed and Hermione left.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Harry opened his eyes and blinked tiredly at the sight in front of him. His sister sat across from him completely dressed and had just hit him with an enervate to wake him up. He looked around the compartment and sucked in a quick breath.

Four girls, completely nude except for their panties were talking and comparing themselves while speaking companionably.

He couldn't tear his eyes away as he saw naked female flesh for the first time in his young life.

He gazed for a straight minute memorizing every single detail before his cheeks lit up brightly. He forced his Occlumency and Metamorphmagus powers to the extreme as he pushed away his embarrassment and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

He wandlessly and soundlessly sent a weakened but focussed bludgeoning hex at the back of his sister's head who was giggling under her hand. He had basically just slapped her while pretending to be asleep.

He couldn't help but for his mind to go over the fact he was in a compartment with four absolutely drop-dead young girls who were almost completely naked.

'So much skin... So many curves... Such soft skin.' He thought before he clamped down his shields. Those young ladies were definitely already a year or two into puberty and he was just starting. That was a very dangerous chemical mixture one of which he had to magically fight his hormones from pumping through him.

About ten minutes later, he felt the train slowing meaning they were a mile. He blinked open his eyes and stood gracefully.

He looked around meeting all of their eyes before grabbing 'her' trunk.

All of the girls except Sarah were absolutely mesmerized and attracted to those deep and beautiful pale sapphires. Beautiful but almost sad looking. All four of them were completely awestruck as they watched her begin to blush crimson before leaving slowly not even speaking.

"Who was that?" Susan asked in shock "She has to be some sort of royalty or Veela!"

"She was pretty..." Tracey said in a daze.

"No, she was young, but she was hot!" Hannah said looking at where she left them.

"I still find it funny how long that prick Malfoy looked at all of us. Sarah and that girl the most. I think he was even more pale than usual." Daphne said, smiling genuinely which was a rarity.

"I would have hexed him if he didn't leave so fast. He was apparently looking for Harry Potter. I can't believe you got him to leave by telling him that we were about to change," Sarah said with a grin.

"Same," Was chorused through the compartment.

War closed her eyes and couldn't help but smile as she thought to herself 'He is the personification of Death but can't deal with a few nude pre-teens! I am so going to make fun of him for that. BLACKMAIL!'

A minute later, the train stopped and they all stood up and walked off the train heading towards the exit.

When they made it to the platform they walked over to the hulking man who was beckoning and calling all the first years.

"FIRS' YEARS!" He bellowed loudly "OVER 'ERE FIRS' YEARS!"

No one paid attention to the blue-haired boy who was hiding, slouched in the back with his Hogwarts robes under a dark black raggedy cloak.

They crossed the lake and even Harry had to gasp when he saw the castle, glowing in the night with the billions of stars glowing in the background.

When they docked and departed their boats, they headed towards the castle and into a room which held a woman in Emerald robes and a witches hat. She looked about thirty which meant she was in her fifties. Witches and Wizards age about half the rate of muggles so she looked quite good for being probably over half a century old.

"I will take it from here, Rubeus, good day," He nodded and lumbered off out the doors they came in through.

She looked over the crowd and everyone fell silent.

"I, am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Professor. I would like to welcome you all to the castle. In a few moments, you will enter the Great Hall through the Antechamber and be sorted by Last Name in Alphabetical Order. When you are called you will be sorted into one of four Houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff... And Slythering." She paused looking over everyone. She locked eyes with one boy who had blue hair and kind brown eyes "Who are you?"

"Uh..." He paused looking around awkwardly as everyone was staring out at him "You'll find out later?" He said in more of a question than an answer.

Minerva knew that look. It was the exact look that little James had every single time he ever got in trouble. She couldn't help but have the corners of her lips pull up at that. She didn't know how the boy was doing it because it wasn't a glamour.

"Very well." She stated "The four houses will be like your families the next seven years here. You will grow to know students and make friendships and relationships that will last lifetimes. I will now go see if they are ready for you."

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Thomas, Mrs. Li, Mrs. Brown, Mr. Boot, Mrs. Bulstrode, Misses Patil, Mr. Corner, Mr. Cornfoot, Mr. Goldstein, Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Nott... Fix your uniforms. Make yourselves presentable before I return so you don't embarrass yourselves." With that, the stern woman was gone and they were left to fix their appearances.

When she returned and they began to walk into the hall, they were all whispering in hushed voices. Sarah winked at him making him roll his eyes as they stopped between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables in front of the Stage.

"Abbott, Hannah" Minerva called over the applause of the students.

The nervous Golden Blonde walked up and sat down gracefully. After about twenty seconds of nervous anticipation, the hat bellowed out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bay, Carter" Was then put into Ravenclaw. The lethe girl with dark hair looked pleased.

"Beech, Kin" Was then sent to Gryffindor to the uproar of the Lions.

"Bones, Susan" There were a lot of whispers speaking about the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and even more whispers about how attractive the young copper-haired beauty was.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cheered and the House of Badgers rumbled into applause

"Boot, Terry" She called and the Blond was sorted quickly into Ravenclaw.

"Borsche, Hoff" Was put in Slytherin.

"Brocklehurst, Amanda" Minerva called and an intelligent looking girl sauntered up. She was a light-haired brunette with hazel eyes who was soon sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender" Minerva said in her uptight voice.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called and all the boys cheered loudly for the sure to be Blonde Bombshell in the future.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" An overweight girl was the first Slytherin and the House of Snakes gave polite clapping.

"Candor, Johnson" Was placed in Ravenclaw, he was tall and smiling with dark hair.

"Ceres, Jay" War scoffed and muttered 'Gay' under her breath as she watched the boy walk up to the stool.

"Crabbe, Vincent" Was as well and it proved very well that the first two Slytherins were related and gave physical proof of what inbreeding can lead to.

"Crick, Moore" Was placed in Ravenclaw and he smirked proudly.

"Davis, Tracey" Walked up and the black-haired witch had a mask of aristocratic passive but Harry and Sarah could see the nerves in her eyes.

"Hmmm, interesting one..." The Hat said "Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," Minerva said and a few people chuckled at the gangly looking boy who seemed to be tripping over himself on his way up. He was sorted into Ravenclaw and they soon moved on.

"Finnigan, Seamus" A tiny Irish boy was sent to Gryffindor who all cheered loudly for him.

"Ford, Renae" Went into Ravenclaw and she seemed overly excited about the prospect of the Eagle crest on the breast of her cloak.

"Gae, Mitch" Was put in Gryffindor.

"Gabriel, Monte" Was put into the House of the Ravens.

"Gee, Trevor" Was made a Hufflepuff along with his brother "Gee, Min"

"Goldstein, Anthony" Was the next addition to the Ravenclaws and he sat next to Justin.

"Goyle, Gregory" Was another young and dumb troll looking boy who looked about as smart as a box of rocks.

"Granger, Hermione" Minerva called and a nervous looking girl stepped up. Her caramel eyes were shut tightly and for the first time in half a century, since Minerva herself, there was a Hatstall.

"RAVENCLAWWWW!" The hat called after seven and a half minutes and the Great Hall burst into cheers.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" Minerva called and the blonde in well-fitting silk robes walked up with a cold glare as she looked at nothing in particular as she gazed off uncaringly as the Hat was placed on her head.

After just five seconds it called out loudly "SLYTHERIN!" And she walked off to sit next to Tracey Davis who smiled.

"Hackett, Jorge" Was a Pureblood Native American chosen to be a Slytherin.

"Hackett, Maya" Was his twin sister who was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Hathaway, Anya" Was immediately placed in Gryffindor.

"Hopkins, Wayne" Looked relieved when he was put into Hufflepuff.

"Howard, Alexander" He was soon sent into Ravenclaw.

"Hoz, Jack" Was put into the House of Badgers.

"Jones, Megan" Was put into Hufflepuff and she smiled brightly at the Yellow colored House.

"Jopkirk, Markus" Was put into Ravenclaw.

"Jorkin, Fionna" Was soon placed in Slytherin.

"Jared, Farlow" Got into Hufflepuff.

"Killian, Jannette" Was put in the House of Salazar.

"Li, Sue!" Minerva smiled at the first only Chinese student to ever not go to a Magical school in China but come to Hogwarts instead.

The tiny little girl was sorted into Ravenclaw and she slid in next to the others.

"Longbottom, Neville" Minerva said and a pudgy blond with nervous blue eyes shakily walked towards the stool and sat down and waited as he seemed to be arguing with the hat.

For the second time that night a Hatstall came and went when after six minutes and twenty-seven seconds the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!"

"MacDougal, Isobel!" and "Macdougal, Morag" a pair of brown haired and brown eyed twins were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Macmillan, Ernest" Was put in Hufflepuff with quite a few cheers.

"Malfoy, Draco" The entire hall fell quiet for a minute as a blonde sauntered up towards the stage and as he was climbing up the stairs, Minerva saw the same blue haired student whisper something and five seconds later, Draco tripped before he could reach the stool and fell flat on his face in an undignified heap earning roars of laughter from everyone in the Hall.

He stood up quickly before flattening his robes and sat down on the stool. The second the hat was placed on him he was sorted into Salazar's House.

"Mitchel, Hayden" Was put into Slytherin and the eyes of the hall traced the Blonde Girl's shape. She was very pretty.

"Nott, Theodore" As well was put in Slytherin.

"Norwich, Dan" Was placed in Slytherin.

"Noble, Lew" Was put in Gryffindor and he was welcomed with chuckles.

"Parkinson, Pansy" A girl with a cute face, an ugly expression, and short hair sauntered up and sat daintily on the stool. The Hat seemed like it kept trying to say Hufflepuff, but decided on SLYTHERIN.

"Patil, Padma" and "Patil, Pavarti" were yet another set of twins but Padma was sent to the blue and bronze while Pavarti went with the Crimson and Gold.

"Pableel, Cortana" Was put into Gryffindor and she cheerfully skipped over there.

"What the hell is up with all of these twins?" Asked Harry to the air.

"Pableel, Chester" Was sorted into Hufflepuff and he gave smiles to his House Mates.

"Perks, Sally-Anne" Went to Gryffindor and sat next to Pavarti and Lavender, all grinning.

"Platt, Evan" Smiled as he was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Hadrian..." McGonagall said in a normal voice, but everyone in the hall heard it as everyone had fallen completely silent.

A tall boy with striking features began his march towards the stool. He walked up to the stairs with the elegance and grace of an Aristocrat and the smirk on his face was absolutely predatory.

His cold and Calculating Jade eyes lit up like the killing curse when they were in the torchlight and his royal features with high cheekbones and a sharp jaw were accentuated by his flawless skin and almost reflective Onyx hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. His smile was off-putting because of the look in his eyes and his very presence was both exciting and terrifying for everyone who looked at him.

The Potter's school robes were obviously made for someone very wealthy but over them, he wore a tattered dark cloak which didn't seem to serve a purpose. His bright pearl-like teeth were perfect but almost scary as he had sharp canines which looked similar to Fangs.

His posture and stature were both very impressive as he was both tall but also muscularly slim. His fine fitted robes did not in any way go to hide the obviously fit and thin body which looked strong but lethe rather than bulky.

Every pair of eyes was on the Boy-Who-Lived as no one in the Magical World had seen him in a decade and there were hundreds of rumors, books, and magazines who went about guessing and theorizing where he and his sister went after stopping the war and surviving the killing curse.

As he sat down, his Eyes washed over the entire hall as if he was analyzing every little thing and twitch of their bodies. Everyone felt unworthy and under-prepared under his gaze. An air of unintentional superiority came off of him in waves as he sat straight crossing his right leg over left.

For eight minutes he seemed to be completely still with closed eyes. No one knew what was going on but in reality, he was actually messing and joking around with the hat because his Occlumency was better than a Thousand-year-old Legillimencer Hat could beat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat called out after the grueling wait shocking every person present who had assumed the Faller of Voldemort would be a leader of the Light, not in Slytherin.

"P-Potter, Sarah," Minerva said getting over Harry's show of walking over and plopping down at the head of the Slytherin table in front of the Head boy and shook his head as if to show dominance over the rest in his year.

A beautiful young lady with the hair the color of blood and hazel eyes waltzed up to the stool stealing the show. She was just as good looking as her brother and had an aura of power around her as well. Her smirk, however, was one of hunger. It was an almost unsettling but also an alluring thing which had the boys and girls in the hall sweating over the power these twins held over them. The same superior feeling that the twins gave off was anything but unpleasant which was weird. It was as if they were better than anyone else but weren't arrogant about it. But they definitely didn't hide it either.

The hat was placed on her head and after a moment of contemplation because she also had powerful Occlumency Shouted out "RAVENCLAW!"

The room was in cheers.

"Rivers, Ollie" Was put in Hufflepuff and accepted by the Badgers with open arms after the awkward tension from the past two students.

"Richards, Moreno" Went into Gryffindor.

"Ricker, Batch" Went into Ravenclaw.

"Roper, Sophie" Was put into Slytherin with a mischevious smirk.

Half a Dozen R's followed as Harry tunes them out.

"Smith, Sally " Was placed in Hufflepuff and she received quite the welcome from the home of the Hard-Working and Loyal.

There were Seven more S names which Harry seemed rather bored to listen to.

"Turpin, Lisa" Was soon called up and sorted into Ravenclaw.

Ten Students which Death didn't give a damn about went up as he took a quick nap.

"Weasley, Ronald" Dumbly walked up and Harry tried not to snicker at how much the lanky and overweight boy reminded him of a mini-troll.

His brain skipped to the final students as he figured they probably were just some other random side characters.

"Zabini, Blaise" Was the last person and he was an attractive young man with dark skin and short hair. He was put in Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood from the eccentric gold throne which was four times the size of the simple chairs all the other staff sat on and walked to the podium which showed a Golden Owl and had candlewax dripping across it.

"I would just like to say welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and welcome back to all older years. This year like every other, the Forbidden Forest is as it states, Forbidden. So no one shall be going in there. If you wish to read the list of forbidden and controlled substances, please go to Mr. Filche's door where the full list is posted."

He paused for Dramatic flair and spoke "Finally, the third Floor West Wing Corridor is closed to everyone who does not to wish to experience a very painful and excruciating death. That will be all except I wish to say some final words, Nitwick Blubber Oddment Tweak. Thank you all, and goodnight."

He waved his hand and the Feast was served.

"The old Codger must have a few screws loose," He commented causing quite a few of those around him to smirk.

'Can't wait to take that one... I should make him suffer for sticking Sarah with those dredful people...' He thought with malice towards the old man.

After they all ate, the Prefects stood and began to take them to the Slytherin Common Rooms which were in the Dungeons beneath the lake. As they walked up to a painting on the wall.

As they were being led by Cameron Swick a Pureblood and Gemma Farley who was a half-blood, Harry kept track of the way and how to get back to the Great Hall for the next day.

"Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colors are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by — and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck." Gemma said walking through the painting of a ship on the ocean.

Cameron stepped forward as they were admiring the Common room and spoke "Boys dorms are on the left down the staircase until your third year Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Hadrian Potter are our to share one Common room and the other half will share the other. As you can see, males and females are separated and we have paired dorms. Each of you will have to share with one other student. And for girls down the stairs to the right are your dorms. You each have yours. The Left dorm shall be Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Sophie Roper, and Tracey Davis while the Right will be the other half." He then sighed "You all do not get your own rooms until Third Year."

Gemma began to speak "Every year, it is a tradition to break into the dorms of the First years. Third-year Slytherins and above will all participate in this event usually and they break in and torment you as if to show you they are superior and to get the submission from the younger years. But they will not do any serious pranks or anything dangerous until you are in the third year. In your fourth year, the dorms will be on the upper floors so you will go up rather than downstairs. But you might want to soundproof your dorm to ignore the students." She said softly looking at the girls with a saddened pity.

"Cameron," Came a voice softer than silk but harder than steel from the back and everyone turned to see Potter with his eye sockets black with burning emerald flames in the center "I would like to give you the suggestion to stay away from the festivities tonight, I kind of like you and it wouldn't due to see you... Hurt. Because you see, Potters are not people who bow. And the last bastard attempted to make a show of me no longer breathes. So I shall give you a simple warning. Staying away and tell anyone who values not having me as an enemy than any torment shall cease."

That was the only comment they got when the billowing black cloak flowed dramatically behind the boy as he walked down the stairs to the left. When he disappeared, every single person present shivered in awe and fear of the cold voice which such a young child had spoken with.

Threats from a first year would never scare Cameron as he was a fifth-year Prefect, but he had to say, Hadrian Potter was shaping up to be legitimately scary.

The others went their separate ways to their dorms and the boys' dorms were Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy and Nott, and Blaise standing outside the last empty room.

He knocked before opening the door to reveal a massive room. It was a thousand square feet with a full kitchen, a door he presumed led to a bathroom, two King sized four poster beds with emerald shades, two massive wardrobes, their trunks were at the feet of their beds, and the cobblestone walls had carved serpents and the Slytherin Emblem on it.

"Oh, my Gods..." Were his slow and shocked words as he stepped into the room.

"Yeh like?" The Older Twin of Sarah Potter asked with a grin from his bed.

"Yeah! I was expecting some tiny enclosed thing! We have a massive window to look out into the lake! That is awesome!" Said the ebony skinned boy.

"Glad you like it." He said with a shrug as if it wasn't insanely complex magic.

"How did you do all this, Hadrian?" Asked Blaise.

"I have been using magic since I was a month old. I used my first wand at seven and was trained by my ancestors from centuries ago with ancient knowledge and the entirety of several Potter libraries at my disposal... Magic was the only pass time and I love to learn. My sis and I were alone without much to do, so we learned and studied. And please, call me Harry. People I like are allowed to call me Harry but only serious discussions or adults call me my full name. Let's get formal introductions out of the way, yeah?" He said sticking out his hand "Hi, I am Harry Potter,"

"Blaise Zabini, a pleasure to meet you," Replied the boy still slightly in shock.

"Pleasure's all mine, Blaise. So... You want to come with me when the bullies get their asses kicked when trying to pick on the girls?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." He replied in a mischevious tone.

"So you want to put wards on our door or a minor Fidelus charm?"

"Minor Fidelus Charm? What is that?" He asked in shock "I have only heard of a regular one."

"Yeah, it is a Family Magic." He said "My mum made it. It only allows you and I to enter and people can only come in if we give them permission or they have to get in to talk or warn us about something. It is intent based. So if Theodore came in to wake us up or something he could do that. But if a seventh year wanted to come to bully us he wouldn't even be able to find the door. That goes for all people. Any and all ill intent would be rebuffed and it would have the same effect as a fidelus making it like the door doesn't exist to the person trying to harm you or me."

"That... That is amazing. Let's do that then let's go do whatever you were talking about doing to those arseholes." Blaise said.

"You seem like a pretty chill person," Harry said with a smirk before pulling out the Ollivander Wand and began a three line chant. In about a minute, the door glowed bright yellow then it was done.

"Wicked..." Baise said with a smile "So... How did the Boy-Who-Lived end up in Slytherin?"

"Seeing as I am his descendant and according to the Hat very ambitious, cunning, and ruthless when I want to be he said I would do well in this house," Harry said.

"You are the descendant of Slytherin?" Asked a stupefied boy.

"I am Lord Slytherin, actually. But I would kinda prefer that not be advertised until I want so I can pull it out of nowhere and scare the shit out of some poor unfortunate person in the future." He said before showing the ring on his right middle finger.

"So, Lord Slytherin, do you have a snake?" Asked Blaise looking at Hedwig who had somehow gotten into the dorms.

Harry hissed a few words and said in English "Catrina, or Tina is a half Basilisk. Her Venom is just as Poisonous but her sight doesn't kill."

"That is... Epic. I am bunking with Lord Slytherin and he has a pet Basilisk." Blaise said shaking his head with a grin.

"I hope you don't mind gore too much because there might be some blood if they do anything more than an Aloha Mora trying to get in," Harry said with an incriminating smirk which made Blaise hope he never pissed off the Descendant of his House's Patron.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Slytherins of all years woke at two AM to the sounds of screaming. It was usual at first, screams of panic and fear filled the air.

Many cringed at the thought of what was happening. None prepared to stop it. But when there was a massive crack and then the sound of a cannon blast, all One Hundred and Twenty or so Slytherins came out of their rooms to see what was happening.

The Prefects were the first to look down and some people almost threw up. There on the ground in front of the first, second, and third year Slytherin Dorms were the prone forms of twelve boys. All of whom were between third and seventh year.

There were several severed limbs and genitalia from the sixth and seventh years. All of the third and fourth years were knocked unconscious with a bludgeoning and bone breaking ward and out of the three fifth years two were missing their genitalia and the other had a long cut across his chest.

"What is going on here?" Drawled a tired voice before the man let out a shriek "What in Hell's name happened? Cameron, Gemma, levitate them to the Hospital wing. Jessica and Tyler, help them. Gabriel," He said turning to a seventh-year girl who was the top academic in Slytherin "What happened?"

"I don't know, Sir." She said looking at the bodies and parts floating "The boys seemed to be trying to break into the Third and Fourth Year girls' dorms but there are sets of extremely complex defensive wards and runes protecting these doors along with the fifth and sixth-year dorms. I have never seen anything as complex as these except on my internship with the Goblins this summer. With the amount of magic, power, and skill needed to do this... I don't actually know anyone except the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall who could do this. Perhaps Professor Flitwick or Babbling as well, but this is insane. There are almost forty-five different magical wards or runes. Whoever did this is precise and has an incomprehensible skill and a magical core which should have been drained completely. Instead, whoever did it warded Thirty-Five Dorms completely and identically."

"Are they offensive? Are more people going to be attacked?" Professor Snape asked.

"No, Sir, these are Defensive only. No one can get in who wishes to do harm. Those who wish to bully will be hit with a Concussive force knocking them out. Those who wish to taunt will be hit with an Incarcerus, those who wish to grope a girl will be hit with a bone breaker, those who intend to cause physical abuse will lose a limb, those who wish to verbally abuse will have a cutting spell shot at them, and if they plan to..." Her voice was caught in her throat before she looked at the ground with tears in her eyes "Any boy who plans to rape a girl with these wards over her door will be castrated with a magical permanent severing charm. If someone tries to-to kill someone they will be hit with a decapitating curse."

"There were six attempted rapes tonight..." Severus said in shock looking at the pools of blood on the ground "Whoever did this shall be in lots of trouble for harming their classmates... But I will not push further because this is very compelling service and stopped the acts which surely would be traumatic for these young ladies is an unpayable debt. One hundred fifty points to Slytherin for whoever did it. I won't ask names. Since whoever did this made them purely defensive they will remain permanently." Snape turned to his students with a glare which made most shrink away in fear "I am disgusted to think my snakes would do something like this. Those six who attempted to rape young women on this sacred ground will be expelled and sent to the Department of Crimes for Trials and future Execution by morning. I am going to go to bed. Never in my career have I ever been so disappointed and revulsed by those acts taken by students. So let this be clear. If it was I who had caught someone trying to do that..." He paused for effect "They would no longer be alive."

With that, he left the common room in an angry gait heading towards the Headmaster's office.

Blaise turned to Harry and they bumped fists together discreetly before heading towards their room leaving the others in shock of the night's events.

On the Second of September, Harry and Blaise were both up and flying around their room to get their stuff together. Those in Slytherin House must always do their best to look immaculate and that begins by starting the day with the perfect look.

Blaise turned to Harry and gestured to himself "How do I look?"

"Put on a belt." Harry said critically "And wash your face."

Blaise went and did what he was told and returned with a tired gait "You think anyone will actually notice a BELT?" He asked exasperatingly.

"It is intricacies which can make or break any man, but it is also completing every task ahead of you and being prepared for each and every day which makes a Gentleman. Understand?" Harry asked while smoothing out his green and silver double Windsor knot.

Harry looked at Blaise who looked over him just as analytically as Harry had him and he replied "Good. But you must tuck in the shirt a little straighter in the back."

"Thanks," Harry replied while fixing it and throwing on his robe with emerald lining and the insignia of the serpent on the breast. Altogether, when they stepped together in front of the mirror they were the perfect image of put together.

"Good," Harry said shortly before throwing on his black cloak over everything.

"What are you doing, Man?" Blaise queried with a raised eyebrow "You look better without that tattered old thing."

"It is a magical artifact," Harry replied and Blaise looked at him in shock.

"What can it do?" He asked trying to take a better look at it.

"More than you will ever know... But let's just say if I need it to, I can become invisible and completely silent need be and undetectable. Also, it can hide the user from anything in the mortal world. Spells would not hit me if I wore this. It is like if I am under the cloak that I am covered by a pocket dimension." He said with a grin at the other boys' look of awe.

"That is so cool! Invisibility Cloaks cost a fortune! I am rich but I have never seen something as expensive as that must have been. Can you show me?" He asked.

Harry literally seemed to shimmed out of existence.

"I can also be covered in complete darkness so no one can see my clothes nor face." Came a voice behind him.

Blaise turned to look, jumping at the shock, and stared at Harry who had gone behind him. The Zabini Heir was staring into someone who didn't have a body or face, he was staring at something close to a Dementor. He shrieked like a little girl causing Harry to break into hysterics causing the dark-skinned boy to glare at him "You are a prat, Potter. I thought I was about to have my soul sucked."

"I will not be sucking your soul, Mr. Zabini. In fact, I don't think death will greet you to the realm of the non-living for a great many years, so you are in luck." He said with a lazy grin looking at the other boy with a quirked eyebrow and cocked head.

"Whatever, let's go eat breakfast, I am famished!" The second boy said trying to smooth out his voice and soon, they left. Both looking pristine. Obvious Pureblood heirs.

When they made it to the Great Hall, there were not too many there eating yet.


End file.
